This application relates generally to mechanical circulatory support systems, and more specifically relates to an implantable control unit storing patient specific settings for an implantable blood pump.
Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, are implantable blood pumps used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries or high blood pressure can leave your heart too weak to pump enough blood to your body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure, also called congestive heart failure, may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long term destination therapy. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source inside or outside the patient's body.
An external non-implanted controller can be used to control operation of the implanted VAD. The external controller can be operatively connected to the VAD via a wired and/or mechanical connection. The connection can be used to supply the VAD with operating power (e.g., electrical and/or mechanical power) and control signals to control the operation of the VAD.
Such connections, however, may be less than optimal for the patient due to routing of the connection between the external controller, through the patient's skin, and to the implanted VAD. Accordingly, improved approaches and systems for controlling and/or powering a VAD are desirable.